Sobre Dragões e Amores Perfeitos
by AngelloreXx
Summary: Como único herdeiro dos Malfoy, Draco já estava acostumado com as constantes obrigações sociais que tinha que cumprir. O que ele não poderia imaginar era que o destino lhe pregaria uma peça que ele um dia viria a agradecer.


_Essa fic é uma Resposta ao XXIV Desafio Relâmpago do MDF: "Encontro fortuito"._

* * *

**Sobre Dragões e Amores Perfeitos**

_-AngelloreXx-_

"Três... Quatro... Cinco. É aqui".

Esticou o braço um pouco mais do que considerava agradável, já que os seus seis anos de idade ainda não haviam lhe dado a altura necessária para alcançar as maçanetas propriamente. Girando-as, ele abriu, com certa dificuldade, as gigantescas portas. _Droga_. Era só um outro salão, tão grande como o anterior, e tão desprovido de coisas interessantes como todos os outros que ele já adentrara em sua longa busca pela cozinha.

Seus pais provavelmente ainda estavam tomando chá com aquele casal de amigos, ele pensou. Draco não se importou com a possibilidade de eles perceberem sua ausência ou não, simplesmente levantara discretamente do sofá em que ele estava sentado em silêncio, fazendo a sua melhor cara de tédio – quem sabe sua mãe não perceberia e o levaria embora para um lugar interessante, como um jogo de quadribol? – e saíra da sala.

Caminhando pelo longo corredor, ele observara com certo receio os quadros que cochichavam olhando em sua direção, até que, ao virar a primeira **esquina**, um elfo doméstico aparecera com um estalo a sua frente. O enchera de perguntas típicas de alguém disposto – desesperado - a agradar, e Draco considerara a proposta de doces e suco de abóbora interessante. Perguntou-lhe onde era a cozinha, insistindo que ele mesmo buscaria as guloseimas – era, afinal, uma excelente desculpa para perambular pela casa. Recebera, após veementes protestos, complicadas instruções sobre como achar a quinta porta à esquerda do sétimo corredor, seguindo a partir das **escadas** do hall principal da ala oeste do segundo andar.

...Ou era ala _leste_?

Draco suspirou irritado. Inicialmente, o que o guiara para sua 'jornada exploratória' - além do tédio de ficar ouvindo os adultos conversarem sobre coisas que ele não achara a menor graça - havia sido a incredulidade. Seria possível que existia uma família tão rica quanto a dele? Porém, após constatar que a casa definitivamente não tinha um lago particular, comprovando assim, sem sombra de dúvidas, que os Malfoy eram realmente melhores, ele decidiu que tortinhas de caramelo e geléia de amoras iriam cair muito bem.

Draco deu meia volta, recontando as portas no caminho, um leve receio de estar realmente perdido naquela casa percorrendo sua mente. Ele nunca deveria ter confiado naquele elfo doméstico insolente. Com toda certeza ele tentara confundi-lo propositalmente; ele, um sangue puro, único herdeiro da família mais influente do mundo mágico. O garoto parou, cruzando os braços à frente do corpo. Aquilo era um absurdo, um ultraje, definitivamente! Virou-se e contou as portas novamente, decidindo abrir a quinta à esquerda. Não custava nada dar mais uma olhada.

Draco abriu a porta, espiando cautelosamente por entre a fresta, e, sem nem ao menos ter tempo de reparar nos detalhes, torceu o nariz para a decoração: das cortinas aos tapetes, naquele cômodo tudo parecia ser irritantemente rosa. Antes que pudesse virar as costas, porém, algo lhe chamou a atenção. Sentada em uma poltrona estava uma garota: aparentava ter mais ou menos a mesma idade que ele e usava uma veste – rosa, por sinal – cheia de babados. Perdida em seu colo, entre os muitos babados, laços e fitinhas, estava uma boneca, que a garota insistia em pentear os cabelos com uma escova que aparentava ser grande demais para aquela função.

Ela levantou seu rosto em direção a ele. "Quem é você?" A menina perguntou com um ar ligeiramente desdenhoso, seus **olhos** estudando Draco com interesse por trás de sua pesada franja negra.

Ele abriu a porta completamente, adentrando um passo no cômodo. "Meu nome é Draco Malfoy," ele respondeu sem conseguir conter o orgulho em sua voz. "Quem é_ você_?"

Ela o encarou com dignidade. "Esse é meu quarto, sou eu quem deve fazer as perguntas, não acha? O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Draco amuou-se. Ele odiava estar sem razão, e odiava ainda mais ser repreendido por uma garotinha boboca que ainda brincava de boneca. Por Merlin, ele já estava aprendendo algumas azarações com seu pai! Juntando toda a dignidade que só um puro-sangue poderia ter, ele cruzou os braços novamente e respondeu: "Seu pai nunca te ensinou como tratar uma visita não?"

Ela parou de pentear o cabelo da boneca de repente. "Pensei que vocês só viriam mais tarde". Talvez, se Draco fosse alguns anos mais velho, perceberia como a expressão dela mudara subitamente: seu ar esnobe dando lugar a um ligeiro espanto. Ele não disse nada, mas suas sobrancelhas se ergueram de maneira pouco discreta, como quem a desafiasse a dizer que sua presença não era bem vinda.

"Por que não fica aqui?" Ela comentou, pegando-o de surpresa. "Nossos pais devem estar conversando ainda".

Draco considerou a proposta por um momento. Realmente, seus pais provavelmente ainda estavam conversando sobre coisas chatas. Decidiu sentar-se em uma poltrona à frente da garota; ele não conseguiria voltar sem se perder, de qualquer maneira. Encarando-a desconfiado, ele perguntou-lhe seu nome mais uma vez.

"Pansy".

"Como a flor?" Ele perguntou, como se aquele nome não combinasse em nada com ela.

Ela concordou polidamente com um aceno de cabeça.

Draco se mexeu ansiosamente na cadeira, pensando no que sua mãe diria se descobrisse que ele fora rude com uma garota a ponto de criticar seu nome. Resolveu mudar de assunto. "Vocês não têm um lago particular, têm?"

"Não." Ela respondeu, encarando-o com curiosidade.

"Na minha casa," ele continuou, o orgulho nítido em seu sorriso, "nós temos um. Papai sempre diz que eu não posso entrar lá, mas uma vez eu já nadei sem ele ficar sabendo."

"Hum," ela respondeu sem demonstrar muito interesse, para o espanto do garoto. Ele então correu os olhos pelo quarto dela novamente, imaginando se algum dos pertences dela era mais valioso que os dele. _Claro_ _que não. Ela nem devia ter um campo particular de quadribol_, ele pensou, esticando-se para ter uma melhor visão da janela.

Enquanto o garoto se contorcia na poltrona olhando para os jardins pela janela, Pansy encarou-o, largando a boneca e a escova de lado. Alguns segundos em silêncio se passaram, nos quais as sobrancelhas dela se contraíram em desaprovação. "Não gosto do seu nariz." ela falou finalmente, em um tom quase casual, mas de quem iria encerrar alguma discussão com aquela simples declaração. "Ele é grande e pontudo".

Draco voltou seus olhos para ela mais uma vez, sentindo seu rosto queimar. Que audácia era essa? Ele estava sendo insultado gratuitamente por essa garota! "Pois saiba que _eu_ não gosto do _seu_ nariz! Ele é grande e redondo!" Ela deu de ombros e voltou a pentear os cabelos da boneca, o que apenas o irritou ainda mais. "Além do mais, essas suas vestes nem parecem vestes! Parecem mais um vestido trouxa!"

Ela largou a boneca e inclinou-se pra frente, sua expressão fechando-se em irritação. "Como ousa? Você, por acaso, nunca viu uma veste a rigor?"

"Você é só uma menina boboca que está usando vestes a rigor para ficar brincando de boneca!" Ele a imitou e se inclinou para frente, seus olhos cinzentos se estreitando de maneira perigosa.

"Porque eu estou esperando uma visita muito importante!" Ela respondeu, suas mãos se apoiando em seus quadris, sem perceber que seu nariz quase tocava o dele agora. Draco deu um sorriso de lado.

"Ora, mas é claro que eu sou muito importante," ele respondeu prontamente, sua expressão mudando por completo enquanto corria uma das mãos pelos cabelos louros. "Mas mesmo assim, você continuou aqui, brincando de boneca, ao invés de ir cumprimentar as visitas!"

"Mamãe não me avisou que vocês tinham chegado!"

"Por acaso você não tem nenhum elfo doméstico?"

"É claro que tenho! Você que não deve ter, por ser tão magrelo assim!"

"Papai diz que bons apanhadores devem ser leves!" Repondeu-lhe, com uma expressão ofendida.

"Magrelo!" Pansy gritou, mostrando-lhe a língua.

"Feiosa!"

"Bobo!"

"Branquelo!"

"Cara de cachorro!"

Ela soltou um gritinho exasperado, suas mão se agitando no ar. "Não acredito que mamãe escolheu você!"

"Do que você está falando?"

Um estalo alto a impediu de responder. Um elfo doméstico com olhos lacrimosos, ainda mais esbugalhados do que os de Dobby, aparatara no quarto. "Senhorita Parkinson, a senhora Parkinson está lhe procurando, junto com a senhora mãe do pequeno senhor Malfoy," o elfo falou tão rápido e nervosamente que foi difícil entender.

Pansy se endireitou com um salto; ela e Draco seguiram pelos corredores para encontrar com suas mães após trocarem um rápido olhar. Alguns momentos depois, Draco encontrou as familiares feições delicadas e cabelos muito louros de sua mãe.

"Draco! Por Merlin, o que...?"

"Eu estava procurando a senhora, mamãe." ele se apressou a dizer, sendo seguido de perto por Pansy, que encarava Narcisa atentamente, segurando na manga das vestes dele por nenhuma razão aparente. A mãe de Pansy estava ao lado da Sra. Malfoy, e sorriu para as crianças.

"Não seja dura com ele, Narcisa. Draco estava apenas conversando com Pansy, não é mesmo querido?" A mulher apertou-lhe as bochechas, para seu imenso desprazer.

"Nós estávamos jogando snap explosivo no salão de jogos, Sra. Malfoy," Pansy confirmou decididamente, um gesto com a cabeça confirmando a suposição da mãe. Draco virou-se para encará-la em descrença, e sentiu-se aliviado quando Narcisa sorriu polidamente para a garota e pediu perdão pelo comportamento do filho mesmo assim.

Após alguns pedidos de desculpas e formalidades a mais, os Malfoy se retiraram. Pouco antes de chegarem ao portão de entrada da mansão, Draco, segurando na mão de sua mãe, arriscou um último olhar para a casa dos Parkinson. O casal e sua filha ainda se encontraram à porta, e ele pôde perceber, com uma pontada de irritação e um outro sentimento que ele ainda não conseguira nomear, que Pansy sorria e acenava para ele. Ele a encarou por alguns momentos, mas não retribuiu; em vez disso, virou-se novamente, continuando a andar ao lado de seus pais, que comentavam pomposamente sobre o próximo baile, no qual, certamente, iriam encontrar os Parkinsons.

"Mamãe?" Draco perguntou, apertando a mão de Narcisa e virando seu rosto para cima, de modo que pudesse encará-la. "Quando vamos lá de novo?"

Narcisa sorriu, aquele seu típico sorriso polidamente contido, tantas vezes utilizado em eventos sociais. Lúcio, porém, podia dizer que ela estava genuinamente satisfeita.

**oOoOo**

"Você se lembra de quando nos conhecemos?"

Draco teve que reprimir um suspiro de exasperação; não estava com a mínima vontade de ter conversas românticas. "Claro," ele respondeu, puxando-a em um abraço. Quem sabe ela não decidia que beijá-lo era melhor do que ficar discutindo esse tipo de assunto?

Ela se acomodou entre seus braços, mas não parou de falar. "Estive conversando com minha mãe sobre o dia que ela e meu pai armaram um 'primeiro encontro' com meu **futuro** marido, quando eu tinha seis anos". Draco segurou a mão direita de Pansy instintivamente, depositando um beijo próximo ao elegante anel cravado de esmeraldas e diamantes que ela usava.

"E...?" Ele perguntou em um tom arrastado. "Posso acreditar que o seu futuro marido recebeu vários elogios?" Perguntou, um sorriso afetado surgindo em seus lábios finos.

"Não exatamente, já que a família desmarcou o encontro," ela deu de ombros. "Algo aconteceu, e eles remarcaram para alguns dias depois. Minha mãe aparentemente se esquecera de me contar". Ela soltou sua risadinha aguda característica, que normalmente teria irritado Draco grandemente. Ele, porém, tinha uma sobrancelha erguida em descrença. Apesar de tudo parecer um **passado** muito distante para ele, podia afirmar com certeza que os Malfoy não haviam desmarcado aquele encontro. Antes que pudesse falar algo, Pansy continuou. "No dia, porém, outra família nos visitou, por acaso. Na semana seguinte, quando finalmente conheci o meu pretendente, disse pra minha mãe que não iria me casar com ele. Ela, obviamente, não aceitou, falando que eu era muito jovem para decidir isso e me deu todo o sermão de me casar com um sangue-puro renomado novamente".

Ele a encarou. "Mas...Quem...?"

"Goyle".

"Mas..."

"Uma semana depois que os Malfoy nos visitaram".

Draco piscou uma, duas vezes, permitindo que a realidade caísse como um balde de água fria sobre ele.

"Então," ela continuou alegremente, "mamãe e papai receberam uma nova visita, da mesma família que nos visitara primeiro, uma das poucas mais influentes e tradicionais que os Goyle. E aqui estamos nós." Pansy sorriu abertamente e abraçou-o com força, não se importando com a incredulidade estampada na face de Draco e com o fato de seu abraço não estar sendo correspondido.

Algumas coisas, decididamente, aconteciam para o bem.

-_Fim_-

* * *

N/A: Okay, primeira fic de Harry Potter, estou "testando" a caracterização dos personagens ainda. Comentários sobre a fic, título e reviews no meu Live Journal (o link está no profile). As palavras em negrito eram as palavras obrigatórias do desafio. Muito obrigada a Ayumi Demo e a Lika pela ajuda! 


End file.
